Special Children
by Sunshine Aradia
Summary: What would happen if Buffy, an Immortal Slayer, and Angel, the now changed vampire, were to have children?,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Read on and find out. A summary would ruin it! * ^ _ ~ *


BEFORE READING THIS: STOP! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MY PREVIOUS STORY 'BUFFY'S IMMORTALITY' OR MY OTHER STORY 'INTO THE SUNLIGHT' THEN DON'T CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY! GO BACK TO MY OTHER STORIES AND READ THEM FIRST. YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND SOME OF THE THINGS IN MY STORY IF YOU DO NOT READ THEM FIRST. THANK YOU.  
  
  
~*This story mixes both 'Highlander' the series and 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer.' None of the characters save for Rayben and Colin Sherbrooke are mine. Cara belongs to a friend of mine.*~  
  
^.^  
  
Buffy and Angel had been living together in Sunnydale for about three years.  
Buffy and Angel had met the Night Worlders, the Sailor Scouts, and Angel had been turned into a form of vampire named lamia. Buffy and Angel knew almost everything each other. But there was one thing about Buffy that Angel didn't know.  
That one thing was that Buffy was Immortal. Oh, he knew she could heal faster than before, but he didn't ask why.  
  
^.^  
  
Angel had started going to college for a history degree to be a teacher. Buffy was enjoying having Angel with her constantly.  
However, Buffy and Angel's life would soon change forever.  
  
^.^  
  
Buffy had been training with Duncan ever since sh'd learned about her Immortality. They either trained at the mansion, where Buffy and Angel lived, or at the dojo in the summer.  
"You're getting better, Buffy. Much better. In the past six years, how many heads have you taken?" Duncan asked Buffy, taking one of the towels Ritchie was offering them.  
Buffy had to think a minute. So many Immortals had thought that her quickening would be one of the strongest, being an Immortal Slayer. "Mmm . . . about seventy-five."  
Ritchie stared at her in shock. "I've been an Immortal for fourteen years and I've taken barely fourty. You've known of your Immortality for six years and you've taken SEVENTY-FIVE? Mac, how is she doing it?"  
"Well, Ritchie, it probably has something to do with her being an Immortal Slayer. A Slayer, to the knowlege of the Watchers, has never been an Immortal. So Buffy is a very rare Immortal." Duncan said.  
Buffy was listening, but, then again, she wasn't. She was thinking about the fact that her period was late this month. By about two weeks.  
  
^.^  
  
Buffy went to her doctor the day after her spar with Duncan and Ritchie.  
"Hello, Buffy. How are you today?"  
"Well, I'm fine, but my period is late this month. By about two weeks."  
"And you want me to . . ." the doctor said.  
"Give me a pregnancy test."  
"Okay. Would you like a quick and easy one or one you have to wait for the answer?"  
"Wait for how long?"  
"About a week. Of course its a more definite answer."  
"Could I take both?"  
"Sure. Wait here a minute."  
The doctor left the room to get the test and equipment to draw some blood.  
  
^.^  
  
The test had come back.  
She had known the day she'd taken the tests because of the store bought one, but the blood test had come back.  
She was pregnant.  
She had to tell Angel, but first she had to talk to Duncan to find out if her Immortality would harm her baby.  
  
^.^  
  
Duncan couldn't believe what he'd just heard.  
"You're WHAT?!" he shouted.  
"Pregnant, Mac." she said calmly and carefully.  
"But an Immortal can't -" he cut off sharply.  
"Can't what? Get pregnant?"  
"Yes. An Immortal has never had children before."  
"Well, I'm having one and keeping it. Can I tell Angel now? Its been six years."  
"Okay. Just be careful when you tell him."  
"I wil." Buffy said and left the dojo.  
"I am almost positive there will be trouble." Duncan said to himself.  
  
^.^  
  
When Buffy got home, she realized Angel had just gotten home.  
"Buffy?" Angel called from the kitchen where he was making supper for them.  
"Angel? Can you come here? I have some things I want to tell you."  
Angel came into the room and, as always happened when she saw him, her heart almost stopped.  
"What's up? Angel asked.  
'Well, here goes,' Buffy thought anxiously.  
"Angel, you know how I went to the doctor's last week? Well, the reason I went was because my monthly was two weeks late. Angel, I'm pregnant." Buffy said quickly, hoping to get that over as soon as possible.  
"Pregnant! Yeah! I'm going to be a father!"  
'Well, thats a relief.' Buffy thought.  
"Angel. Angel!" Quiet finally. "There was another thing I needed to tell you." Buffy went into the kitchen, Angel following closely behind her, a joyous smile on his face.  
Buffy picked the butcher knife that Angel had been using up off the counter and cut a four inch gash in the tender flesh of her wrist.  
"Buffy! What are you doing?!" Angel shouted and rushed to her side.  
"Angel! Be quiet and watch."  
As Angel helplessly wwatched her blood drip to the floor, Angel saw tiny blue lightning zipping the cut together.  
After the cut was healed, Buffy washed her blood off into the sink, showing Angel her wrist free from any scar or mark of the wound she'd inflicted on her self moments before.  
Angel stared at Buffy until she sighed.  
"Remember on the night of the Spring Fling, when I died at the Master's hands? Well, I would have come back to life even if Xander hadn't performed CPR on me. I am what is called an Immortal. I can never die unless someone takes my head. I will also never grow old." Buffy stopped talking and let all she had said sink in for a minute.  
Angel was thinking of all the times in the past six years when Buffy had gotten hurt badly, but seemed unworried about her injuries.  
Angel wanted to shout for joy at the thought of her spending eternity with him, but then a thought struck him. "How did you find out about this? You haven't known this long, have you?"  
"Well, the first time I learned about my Immortality was six years ago. After I stopped you and sent you to Hell, I left Sunnydale and went to Seacouver and got a job working in a dojo. The dojo teacher was Duncan MacLeod. He told me about my Immortality.  
'Buffy and I have a lot to talk about,' Angel thought as he hugged Buffy to him.  
But, just at that moment, Buffy stiffened in his arms.  
"Angel, let me go." Buffy said to him. He let her go and she pulled a sword out of . . . somewhere.  
Buffy went quietly to the door and went out into the night. Angel followed her.  
"Come out." Buffy said.  
And, out of the shadows, came a man, also wielding a sword.  
"I am Douglas Sherbrooke. And I am here to take the head of the Immortal Slayer."  
Buffy was full of her usual Slayer sarcasm as she said, "And you think you're the only one who's tried in thel ast six years?"  
And with that, she attacked. The fight lasted about twenty minutes, given the skill of the other Immortal. Buffy obtained a few tiny cuts, but, in the end, she removed the Immortal's head.  
"Angel, leave!" Buffy yelled at him, but Angel didn't listen.  
Bolts of lightning shot up from the body of Douglas Sherbrooke and into Buffy. Buffy screamed and fell to her knees, keeping a hold on her sword.  
After the lightning finished entering Buffy, Angel rushed over to Buffy, pulling her into his arms.  
"Are you okay, Buffy?" Angel asked her, worry written across his face.  
"I'm fine. That's the worst part of this whole Immortality thing. Lets go." Buffy said, standing up, her sword in hand. "We need to talk.  
  
^.^  
  
Buffy told him that, under no circumstances, could anyone find out about her Immortality.  
Angel agreed, but he knew that, one night, the rest of the Scooby gang would find out eventually.  
  
^.^  
  
Three months later. . . .  
She was patroling that night with Willow, Xander, and Giles, when she was attacked from behind.  
She'd been thinking about her ultrasound that day and of having to break the news to angel.  
The vampire came up behind her, attacking, strangely, with a gunshot to the shoulder.  
The bullet ripped through her, but it didn't faze her. She whipped out a stake and dusted him as Giles, Willow, and Xander rushed up to her.  
They lay Buffy down on the ground to help control the blood gushing down her shoulder.  
They opened up her shirt ignoring buffy's protests. What they saw amazed them.  
Tiny bolts of electricity were zipping the wound shut. Finally, there was no mark at all.  
'What the h*ll?' Xander thought to himself.  
"What. . .?" Willow asked.  
"Buffy. . .you're an. . .Immortal!" Giles exlaimed.  
"How did you know that?" Buffy asked, shocked.  
"There are different sects of Watchers. I'm in two. One, I watch and train the Slayer. Two, I watch certain Immortals. But I wasn't informed that you were one. I wonder why?"  
  
^.^  
  
Giles seemed a little upset at Buffy for not telling him about her Immortality, but she had to worry about bigger things. Like telling Angel about her big news.  
The minute Angel saw Buffy that night, he asked how her sonogram had turned out.  
"Well, Dr. Campbell asked me if I wanted to know the sex of the baby was. Then he broke the big news to me. I'm expecting. . .twins."  
"Twins! Woo-hoo!" Angel sounded really happy.  
  
^.^  
  
And so the months passed on. Until Buffy was in her ninth month of pregnancy.  
Giles and Angel wouldn't let her patrol, so she spent her time reading and designing the babies' nursery.  
All of a sudden, Buffy started getting pains in the lower part of her back.  
From the books she'd read in the past nine months, she knew what was happening.  
She was going into labor.  
  
^.^  
  
At 3:15 A.M., Buffy Anne Summers gave birth to twins. The girl she named Cara and the boy she named Rayven.  
When Buffy asked the doctor if either of her babies had a birthmark on them, she was told that baby Cara had a mole on her chest.  
When Buffy held her children, she could feel the power running through them. And when they brought Rayven to her to feed him, Buffy could tell he was a Pre-Immortal.  
Buffy healed fast and she and her children were allowed to leave two days later with Angel there to drive her home.  
  
^.^  
  
Buffy and Angel's children would grow up strong and healthy. Buffy acted as Watcher to both of her children allowing no one, save for Giles, from the Watcher's Council near them.  
It was a good thing Buffy taught them both to be strong and self-confident, because the challenges they would face in the future would be truly difficult.  
There can be only one.  
  
^.^ 


End file.
